A New Recruit
Dialogue Max: hey Jose, did you hear we might be getting a new recruit? Jose: really? Max: yeah, I heard his name was Michael. Jose: when's he coming? Max: in about an hour, at 12:30 Jose: then let's wait for this Michael guy. Charles: let's throw him a welcome party! An hour later Michael arrived. Computer: please scan your hand for clearance. Michael: is it a button!? I love buttons. Computer: please scan your hand Michael: oh fine. Computer: Welcome Micheal J. Caboose Michael: your a nice computer, I'll go e you a tip later. Jose watches from outside Jose: you've got to be kidding me. Michael walks into the command room Michael: hello! John: hello Michael, I'm captain John Michael: call me Caboose, I forget my first name sometimes. John: ok...? John: well welcome Caboose, I'm John, this is Max Max: hello Caboose. John: this is Amy. Amy: hi there Caboose! John: this is Jose Jose: hello, (sigh) Caboose John: and this is Charles. Caboose: Hello everyone! Max: well Caboose, here at the Earth Defense Force, or EDF... Caboose: it's easier to remember it that way Max: yeah, that's why it's abbreviated. Caboose: what? Max: the name Caboose: what name? Max: the EDF Caboose: what does that stand for? Max: never mind. Jose: he's an idiot. John: yup. After Caboose's initiation, the Inspector General called the EDF over their main screen. Inspector General: Captain John, a monster has surfaced, and we've found out that it's name is Reigubas. EDF: Reigubas?!?! Charles: Reigubas is a monster Ultraman Dyna fought in Antarctica with Super GUTS. John: well Inspector General, where is it? Inspector General: well, it's in the city, not Antarctica. John: whew, good. Caboose: aww, I like Kangaroos Jose: That's Australia Caboose. Caboose: oh, then I like Mountain Goats. Jose: That's Austria Caboose. Caboose: then I like... Jose: Shut up Caboose!! John let's go people, and Amy, don't let Caboose touch any buttons. Caboose: I love buttons. John let's move people! The crew got into their VTOLs Caboose had to sit behind Amy so she could watch him. Caboose: what do all these buttons do? Amy: Caboose don't even think about it. Caboose presses a red button Caboose: Bleep bloop. Amy: Caboose! No firing missiles! Caboose: Charles did it. Amy: What! Charles is a different jet! How could he have fired that! Captain: there's Reigubas, he's stepping on a car. Caboose: oooh! Oooh! Can we have crab when we kill it mister captain?! John: Caboose, that'll be a lot of crab. Caboose: yes! Then we can get fat! Max: Caboose that's not good. Caboose: we can share. Jose: Caboose just drop the subject. Caboose: oh and in case you guys didn't know, Crab is yummy. Jose: Caboose stop with all the crab stuff. Caboose: ok. Reigubas tried to grasp Caboose and Amy's Ship Amy: Oh no you don't! Caboose: that was fun. what does this button do? Amy: Caboose! Caboose touched a blue button. A blue beam fired from the VTOL Caboose: Bloop Bleep. Caboose: Blue makes Bloop Bleep noises and Red makes Bleep Bloops. Amy: not now Caboose! Reigubas was hit in the Eye. Caboose: Yes! Yes! I win! Amy: (sarcastic) yes Caboose, you win. Caboose: I am the greatest person who ever lived! Amy: Sure Caboose. Sure. Reigubas: Roared in pain. A small cloud about the size of a color timer fused with Reigubas, turning it into Dark Surged Reigubas. Caboose: I like his new look, it fits him. Max: Caboose don't freak out, I'm Ultraman Zach. Caboose: Oh...my...Gosh! That is awesome! Ultraman Zach appeared Caboose: go team! Score a touchdown! Ultraman Zach : (sarcastic) Thanks Caboose. Ultraman Zach grabbed Reigubas' claw but was choked by the other claw. Ultraman Zach was choking and Caboose couldn't stand to watch Zach get hurt, and then Caboose got angry. Caboose opened the door of the VTOL Amy: Caboose! Caboose jumped and landed with a thump, and actually landed on his feet. Caboose: Reigubas! Reigubas looked at Caboose. Caboose: MY NAME IS MICHAEL J. CABOOSE AND I...HATE...BABIES!!!! Caboose literally put a hole in Reigubas' foot. Charles: why babies? Caboose: they're hard to take care of. Reigubas roared in pain again giving Zach the chance to to punch Reigubas in the stomach and then Zach was free. Caboose: Ultraman! Use fire! Fire is cool! Ultraman Zach: uhh ok. Ultraman Zach used the fireball blast to blow up Reigubas. Caboose: Yes! Yes! We win! Yes! Amy picked up Caboose in the VTOL. Amy: that was cool Caboose! John: Nice job buddy. Caboose: thank you. ''See the Next Episode: Undead Monster?'' Category:Ultraman Zach Episodes